Naruto Shippuden the Beast Within
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: Everyone one has been asking for the sequel! So here it is! I do not own Naruto or any of its characters except the red headed Konoha nin that appeared in the Chuunin Exams in the last fic. He will appear every now and then but don't expect him to be a huge part of the story.
1. They're Back and Scarier than ever!

_**Naruto Shippuden The Beast Within**_

 _ **Chapter 1 The Return of the Two Dearly Missed Chuunin**_

It was a nice summer day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was also a very quiet day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It had been 3 years since Naruto and Hinata left with Jiraiya of the Sannin. They were due back any day now, but they were a few days behind schedule so people who cared were actually a bit worried. People like Tsunade Senju, Shizune, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy, and the other members of the former Konoha 12. Former due to Sasuke going rogue, and the anguish of it drove Naruto into unlocking his Mangekyo Sharingan, which in turn unlocked Hinata's Mangekyo Sharingan. Everything was somewhat peaceful due to them being gone. The Eternal Gate Guardians, Izumo and Kotetsu, were sleeping when they felt 15 powerful chakra signitures coming their way. They instantly awoke and saw 14 people in hooded robes followed closely by Jiraiya of the Sannin. They immediately signalled an ANBU to get the Hokage, Tsunade Senju. When she arrived She saw Hinata, Naruto, Minato, Kushina, her grandfather; Hashirama Senju, her grandmother; Mito Uzumaki Senju, her great-uncle; Tobirama Senju, Hanzo the Salamander, the 3rd Raikage; A, The 2nd Tsuchikage; M u, an brown headed man with the Sharingan that she's never seen before, another man she never seen before yet gave off the same vibe as both her grandfather and Naruto, 2 people that seemed familiar to her, and Jiraiya.

"Hmmm? Ah Tsunade... How good to see you. How is little Nawaki doing?" one of the two people asked and that was when she recognized them. They were Waizu and Yugama Uzumaki, Naruto's grandparents.

"He's not among us anymore unfortunately." Tsunade said sadly.

"Oh no... My apologies for that was mighty rude of me to ask." Yugama apologized.

"No No... It is quite alright... It happened more than 20 years ago." Tsunade replied to her apology with quite a bit of humbleness.

"Hmmm? I sense my blood coursing through her veins as well... Is she any relation to you Hashirama?" the one man asked.

"Yes great ancestor... she is my grandaughter." Hashirama answered him.

"Ummm... Grandfather... Who is this?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Asura Otsutsuki. I am the the beginning of both the Senju and the Uzumaki Clans. This is my older brother, Indra Otsutsuki. He began what is known today as the Uchiha CLan." Asura introduced.

"Hello." Indra politely said although it was obvious he didn't want to be there.

"I see... Wait... Otsutsuki? As in Hagoromo Otsutsuki? The Sage of Six Paths?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes that is correct. He was our father. Hmmm? Ah! I see some discendants of Uncle Hamura are still around! That is good to know!" Asura said as he spotted Hiashi walking up to give his daughter a hug.

"Hmmm? Hamura? I'm afraid I do not know anyone by that name." Hiashi said confused.

"Hamura Otsutsuki was the fraternal twin brother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki and was the first person, besides our grandmother, to use the Byakugan. So if you look at it this way, The Hyuuga CLan, the Senju Clan, The Uzumaki Clan, and the Uchiha Clan all have the same ancestor, and are therefor related. No matter how much I wish it were not so." Indra said making his brother look at him in shock before laughing and saying,"Taht's the most I've heard you speak that much in years brother! The last time I heard you talk that much was when you called our father's teachings cowardly and that it would never cause the world to find peace and that your _ninjutsu_ would make the world find peace and harmony together instead."

Indra growled before Hinata glared at him making him turn away and shut up real quick.

"Never piss off my wife." Naruto told him wisely.

"...Wife?" Hiashi asked before finally noticing the ring on Hinata's hand.

"Don't worry we agreed to have a proper ceremony here in the village just for my family and his as well." Hinata said smiling.

"My little girl is married and I wasn't there to walk her down the isle." Hiashi cried off to the side in the fedal position making everyone sweat drop at his antics.

"Is that really the guy I was on a team with for 2 years and signed a Marriage contract with to marry the two of you together?" Minato asked worrying for his friend's mental health.

"Unfortunately. He's been like this ever since Hanabi graduated from the Academy, discovered boys... and girls... don't ask." Tsunade commanded.

"That's alright... I'll ask her myself." Hinata said alongside Kushina, and Mito.

Tsunade nodded before telling them that due to their absence she had to rearrange the teams and the only team left was Kakashi's team between just the two of them and they smiled and said that it was alright cause that's exactly what they wanted. Soon after that they left and walked through the village. Some of the villagers glared at Naruto and the moment they saw the 1st, 2nd, and 4th Hokage they thought that they were dreaming, but then they saw Hanzo the Salamander, A, Mu, The Red Death, and Mito, they thought that they were having a bad dream. When one person vocalized their wish that the 4th Hokage would kill the demon, that dream became a nightmare. Especially when Minato put a Hiraishin Kunai into the man's skull and then asked in a loud and menacing voice,"Anyone else wants to even _dare_ to ask me to kill my _son_?"

When noone spoke up he scoffed before continuing on their way. When they arrived at the Hyuuga complex, the Hyuuga elders were there and they said,"Ah, young Hinata Hyuuga... we the council have decided to put the Caged Bird Seal upon you for leaving your heiress duties for 3 years."

Hinata looked around and then turned to Naruto and asked in an innocent voice,"I don't see a Hinata Hyuuga, do you Mr. Namikaze?"

Naruto smirked before replying,"No I do not Mrs. Namikaze."

The Hyuuga council were confused before noticing the ring on Hinata's finger they glared and said,"You will come with us now to recieve the Caged Bird Seal. If you refuse We will have the entire Hyuuga Clan come after you."

"Did you realize that when you threaten her, you also threaten not only me, but our Paths as well?" Naruto asked glaring at the elder and unleashed his Killing Intent upon the elder.

"Are you threatening me? An elder of the Hyuuga Clan?" the elder asked.

"You're threatening my daughter-in-law with a seal that has no business in being practiced." Kushina said glaring at the elder and unleashed her Killing Intent at him.

"Silence wench. YOu have no place in meddling in Hyuuga affairs." the elder said only to die on the spot when Hiashi walked forward and hit the man on the forehead with a Gentle Fist Strike.

"Anyone else want to insult not only the 4th Hokage's wife, but the mother of my son-in-law as was signed off on by me?" Hiashi asked glaring at the rest of the elders with his Byakugan blazing.

"Hiashi! You are out of line attacking and Killing a member of the Hyuuga Council!" one of the Elders shouted only for Hinata to appear in the middle of the group with her Rinnegan blazing true and she said,"Shinra Tensei."

The results were quite effective as the elders were thrown to opposite corners of the property and knocked out from the backlash of being forcibly launched at point blank range.

"Now then... Naruto, Mom, Auntie Mito, do You think with Dad, and Ero-Sannin here along side the 3 of you then we can get rid of the Caged Bird Seal?" Hinata asked.

Mito and Kushina smiled and said,"We should be able to do it."

"I know we can do it Hinata-hime." Naruto said smiling lovingly at his wife.

Hinata smiled lovingly back at him and then they set to work on removing the Caged Bird Seal of every member of the Branch Family before the elders awoke. Soon though, the entire Konoha 10 were there to witness them work to relieve the Branch Family of their Caged Bird Seals. Neji immediately walked forward when he saw what they were doing and removed his head band and Naruto smiled at him and removed the Caged Bird Seal from his head immediately before turning when he heard groaning.

"That's the last of them." Mito said to them.

"Good... Cause the elders are waking up from their little nap that Hinata-hime put them in." Naruto said as the Branch Family stood firm beside them as a display to the elders.

When the elders regrouped and saw the Branch Family with them they frowned before trying to activate the seal only to see that the seal was not working. Neji looked to Hinata and asked,"Hinata-sama, may I be the one to show them why it does not work?"

"Yes you may Neji-nii-kun." Hinata said smiling at the man she viewed as an older brother.

Neji stepped forward and removed his head band to display his clear forehead to the elders making them gasp in shock and realization.

"We are no longer under the control of the Caged Bird Seal, and therefor no longer under your control either, _elders_. You will surrender now to the Head of the Clan, Hiashi-sama, or face the consequences." Neji informed them.

"We are the elders of the Hyuuga Clan. We know what is best for the Clan and there are no consequences for us as we are at the top of the command here in the Hyuuga Clan." the elder said.

"Now hold up... what word did you just say three times besides the words we, Are, and the?" Naruto asked.

The elders looked at him in confusion.

"Clan... You said the word Clan 3 times and as the _Head_ of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi is naturally the top in the chain of command and yet, you all say that he was out of line? _YOU_ all have some nerve to speak the way that you do." Kushina answered and insulted.

"We will not be insulted by a lowly no named we-" an elder began before Hiashi, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, and Hinata began to kill them all.

Soon the Hyuuga Elders were no more with the exception of the one who came out and saw that the others were dead and he sighed before saying,"I told them that this would be the outcome of this, but did they listen, nooo! 'What would you know you old fool? You produced an heir that produced such a weak and useless heiress.' Senile old fools is what they are. My granddaughter was anything but weak and useless. SHe was strong willed and quite useful if you just "used" her in the right way like I have. I let her decide who she wanted to be with and look she brought us her betrothed, the son of Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. Both were SB-Rank ninjas in their day and now they're probably even stronger due to the Rinnegan in their eyes."

"Grandfather!" Hinata said happily running up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello my lovely grand daughter. Now are you going to finally introduce this old man to his grandson-in-law?" the old man asked.

"Yes, sir. Grandfather, this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my husband." Hinata introduced.

"Hello! My name is Hiatora Hyuuga. I was the nephew of Harumi that makes you and I 2nd cousins." Hiatora Hyuuga.

"That makes Hinata and I are 4th cousins." Naruto realized.

Hiatora nodded his head firmly with a happy smile on his face.

"Luckily for the two of you that it is legal for the two of you to get married. The law states that relatives from 3rd cousins and beyond have too diluted Gene Pools and can therefor get married. If the two of you were any closer than that then the law would prevent the two of you to get married." Tsunade said as she and the rest of the Konoha 11 recovered from witnessing the feats that were displayed before them.

"Alright you guys report to my office in one hour. I will need to have the two of you tested without your paths to be certain on your level of skills before we send the two of you out on any missions."

Naruto and Hinata nodded before heading next door to the Namikaze Mansion and then they unpacked before showering, eating, and then they left for the Hokage's Office for their test.

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand to the Hokage's Office, the civilians making their hate for Naruto known by glaring at him, but not making the same mistake as the one civilian did when he wished that the 4th Hokage would kill Naruto, at least... not verbally anyway. When they arrived they saw Kakashi Hatake standing there and Naruto tossed him the new Icha Icha book much to Kakashi's glee. Tsunade however rained on his parade when she told him to immediately test the two of them so that she can know what the two of them were capable of.

Kakashi sighed sadly, but nodded before he told them to meet him at Training Ground 27 in 5 minutes before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto grinned at Hinata before leaving in a flash of yellow making Tsunade's eyes widen at the sight of the infamous Hiraishin no Jutsu, created by her great uncle and reused by Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze. Hinata looked at Tsunade before giggling and she faded into nothing making Tsunade's eyes widen even further as she wondered what type of Teleportation Jutsu she used. She called Shizune and Sakura into her office. When they arrived they vanished in a swirl of leaves just as Kakashi held up the two bells.

"Your mission is to retrieve these two bells from me. You are to come at me with the intent to kill me or else you will ultimately fail. Are the two of you ready? Oh and no Paths allowed. We already know how powerful most of your Paths are, but we aren't here to test them, but to test you." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Hinata nodded before settling into their Taijutsu stances. Hinata into her Gentle Step Taijutsu style and Naruto into the Crimson Whirlpool Taijutsu stance. Kakashi setteled into the Barking Dog Taijutsu stance.

"Begin!" Kakashi shouted as he ran at them only for them to vansih.

He looked around only to be launched back by a Punch from Naruto surprising him only to feel his chakra points to begin being shut down and he turned only to see another Naruto using the Gentle Fist with his Byakugan active. He then felt an arrow pierce his shoulder and he turned where it came from and he saw Hinata there with a long bow, calmly sniping at him. He then felt antoher painful punch and saw yet another Naruto, this one with the Sharingan active. When he looked at the original he saw the Rinnegan active in his eyes, but then he saw the Sharingan using Naruto warp and then began to punch, kick, and utterly beat him to an inch of his life within ten seconds and no matter what he tried, he could not hit him.

"Tenkei." Naruto muttered smirking as all the hits that he was dealt then began to throb before he fell unconscious.

When he awoke he felt like he had been ran over by 30 horse drawn carriages.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I used Tenkei on you. Tenkei is a space-time ninjutsu that warps me at just 0.0000000000001% lower than the speed of light and then makes me completely intangible for 10 seconds flat. After those 10 seconds are over, any damage I inflict upon you is then multiplied by over 100,000 and usually my opponents die, but I went easy on you Kakashi-sensei due to the fact that I didn't want to kill you." Naruto said as he and Hinata held up 2 bells and Kakashi passed them making Tsunade wonder how she could actually get a feel for their power.

"Honestly I'd Rank the two of you at least SA-Rank if not a bit higher. Did the two of you ever release your seals?" Kakashi asked making the two of them shake their heads in the negative making Kakashi wonder just how powerful they had become.

Just then a Konoha messenger came forward and informed her that the Kazekage had been captured by the Akatsuki.

Naruto's ears twitched before he and Hinata looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright... Team 7, your mission is to retrieve the Kazekage. Get going." Tsunade said to them.

Naruto and Hinata vanished in a flash of yellow.

They reappeared at the North Gate when Kakashi appeared wearing a pack and then they left with Jiraiya standing there with their Paths.

"Naruto and Hinata... I heard about the Kazekage... Don't use _that_ Jutsu. Also I'll be sending your Paths with you under a Genjutsu Seal so noone will be able to tell that it was them, except a Fuuinjutsu Master would be able to identify and subtly undo the seal for just them, but Suna had no Fuuinjutsu Masters. Fuuinjutsu Experts maybe, but Master Class? Nope. Still, keep an eye out because their Fuuinjutsu Experts could catch a lucky break still and be able to identify the Seal and if they do, it would be quite elementary to be able to apply the Anti-Genjutsu Seal upon themselves and then be able to see through it." Jiraiya informed them.

Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads before leaving.

 _ **Few Hours Later**_

They met up with Temari and there she led them to the Hidden Sand Village where they found out that not only was the Kazekage, her youngest brother Gaara, kidnapped but his elder brother, Kankuro tried to save him, failed, and now was badly poisoned.

Naruto glanced at Hinata only for her to nod and head towards Kankuro's room where she then began to heal his body of all the Poison within his system. She had help of both Mito and Kushina as they worked tiredlessly to heal Kankuro. When he awoke for a few moments he informed them that one of the people that kidnapped Gaara was none other than Sasori of the Red Sand. Chiyo, who had walked in at that moment was surprised that her grandson was not only still alive, but that he was one of the culprits behind this. He handed them a piece of Sasori's robe that Black Ant had held unto the entire time and then Kakashi summoned his Ninja Hounds and had them sniff the robe scrap and then they ran off, tracking the scent. Chiyo tried attacking Kakshi only for Naruto to appear behind her with his Katana poised and ready to slice her head off and he asked calmly,"What were you about to do to Kakashi-sensei?"

"Stand down Naruto... She mistook me for someone else. I'm sorry ma'am... But I am not the White Fang of the Leaf, But I appreciate the compliment as he was my father." Kakashi said apologetically.

"His son? Of course! No wonder you look so young! I was just fooling around!" Chiyo said before she began to laugh nervously.

Naruto nodded before sheathing his Katana and soon they heard howling in the distance which meant that the Ninja hounds had found the trail and Pakkun would be there soon to lead them. Naruto and Hinata got up and together they walked alongside their Paths and Kakashi to the Village border when Chiyo said that she would come with them and Naruto looked at her before sighing and said,"If you slow us down old lady, We'll leave you behind."

Chiyo scoffed before they leapt off however, she was not left behind too far as she kept behind Kakashi however Naruto and Hinata were quite a ways up front.

Soon they leapt into a clearing where Itachi was standing and Naruto looked at him before sighing.

"Come on. Even I know that you aren't the real Itachi Uchiha!" Hinata shouted.

Itachi looked at them and said calmly,"Kakashi Hatake... Hinata Hyuuga... Naruto Uzumaki... you will come with me." before pointing at Naruto who responded immediately by activating his Sharingan, surprising Itachi slightly before he remembered that it was part of his profile that he was a descendent of Uchiha blood as well as Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and Namikaze.

"I see that you are not willing to come quietly so I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Itachi said as his eyes activated... somehow.

(A/N: Seriously! It wasn't the real Itachi Uchiha and it wasn't Sasuke or Obito! So how on earth did that disguised guy have the Sharingan? It is impossible and shouldn't have been aired, but then again I guess that they wanted to keep us in suspence by making us think that it was Itachi when it really wasn't.)

"Seriously! Stop acting like you're him. We can tell that you really aren't the real Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto shouted at him unconsciously channeling more chakra into his eyes and morphed them into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Hinata seeing this sighed before morphing her eyes in a different form of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Tenkei." Naruto muttered as he vanished instantly leaving behind a Black Rose.

Itachi looked around for him before he finally saw him in front of him with his fist firmly implanted into his stomach and when he tried to counter, his leg went right through him and Naruto continued on with a 3 punch and 4 kick combo before he made a **Rasengan** and he went to hit him with it only for Itachi to substitute at the last second and then feel his chakra network begin to get shut down by Hinata who was still glaring at him with her Mangekyo Sharingan.

"My Mangekyo has the unique ability to look into my memory and see where your Chakra Points are located and displays them in my mind and then redirects my movements to automatically hit them." Hinata commented as she began to go even faster with her strikes.

Itachi was quite overwhelmed making it painfully obvious that he was indeed not the real Itachi and was therefor an imposter.

At the ten second mark however the hits that he recieved from Naruto began to increase in their throbbing to the point that he died. When he did, the Jutsu covering him dropped to reveal a Sand Ninja that had allowed Sasori and Deidara to get in and kidnap the Kazekage. Naruto took one look at him before he buried him in an unmarked grave.

"I may not know what happened to of made you turn on your Kazekage, but I do know that you deserve better than the Akatsuki... I wish you a happy afterlife." Naruto said as he finished and then turned towards South West and leapt off with Hinata, Kakashi, and Chiyo close behind him.


	2. All over the Elemental Continents!

_**Naruto Shippuden The Beast Within**_

 _ **Chapter 2 The Fight against the Akatsuki and the Jounin Exams Part 1, 2, & 3?**_

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Chiyo were leaping through the forest heading to the land of grass. They had been traveling for the better part of 13 hours. Kakashi and Chiyo were getting echausted due to the pace that they were using. They were nearly there, but they needed to be well rested before they so much as attempted to interrupt the Sealing Jutsu that the Akatsuki was using to seal away Shukaku. From the intel that Jiraiya got from his spy inside of the Akatsuki, it took 3 days for the Sealing Jutsu to be complete which is why they looked for people that were S-Class and therefor had enough Chakra to perform the Jutsu and enough Chakra Control to use the Jutsu for long periods of time. They had came on the second day and descovered the Akatsuki's trail about 3 hours later, so they had approximately 30 hours left. Naruto and Hinata stayed put as Kakashi and Chiyo caught their breath and Pakkun had left to catch up to the backup squad and inform them of the update on the mission so that they could vear off and join them. Naruto used his Byakugan and saw that it was Team 9 and that they were about 40 miles out and that they would be there in about 1.5 hours.

(A/N: Note the average Olympic Runner runs 25 miles an hour so It's not that unbelievable. That and comeon... They're Ninja that use a form of energy that enables some of them to breath fire and charge lightning into the palm of their hands and even augment their physical abilities people who think that it is unrealistic even for Naruto.[To the few who have flamed me for inaccurate statements in the world of Naruto.] Thanks to everyone who has supported this story with either compliments or even constructive critisism.)

Soon not only did Kakashi and Chiyo catch their breath, but Hinata informed them that they were expecting the backup team from Konoha in about 45 minutes. They nodded before taking a quick 45 minute nap. When Team 9 appeared Lee quickly awoke them with his loud voice and Neji smiled at Hinata.

"Now then everyone... no more need to panick cause now you have Konoha's Brilliant Blue Beast is here to save the day." Might Guy shouted.

"And I am here, The Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village!" Lee shouted.

"Shut up Lee! They don't want to hear stuff like that!" Tenten shouted at him.

Neji sighed at his teammates antics before Might Guy asked Kakashi what was wrong and Kakashi said that he had been running for 13 hours straight going at top speed.

"Ah but Kakashi, surely you jest! Not even my team can match your top speed and I train them in speed. You have a couple of Chuunin on your team and your saying that not only did they keep up with you, but they were in the lead?" Might Guy asked.

Kakashi nodded and said that they were quite possibly the strongest ninja in the village if not the world at the moment.

Guy simply laughed nervously at that before he told his team that they were going to take a break with Team 7 until they recovered and then they would head out to the original rendevue point where the Akatsuki were hiding at and slowly killing the Kazekage.

Lee walked up to Naruto and asked him if he would honor him with a spar and Kakashi intervened and told him that not only did he not want the enemy to know they were here just yet, but he also didn't want anyone being injured before the big fight, Medic Nin or not.

Lee bregudgingly accepted Kakashi's reasoning before he sat down and began to shake his leg due to his hyper activeness before he glanced around and then began to train without the usage of his chakra.

an hour later everyone was well rested enough to keep going and soon enough they were at the original rendevue point where the Akatsuki were hiding out at.

Naruto examined the seal and smirked before he sent out 5 Shadow Clones that timed it together with him and they ripped off the seal before dispelling and then Hinata hit the boulder with a **Rasengan** surprising most of the people there.

"What? She's a Namikaze now so she has the right to learn that Jutsu too you know." Naruto commented before he and Hinata jumped inside only to see... that they were too late. Deidara was sitting on the corpse of Gaara with Sasori next to him. Naruto's eyes flashed to the Sharingan as did Hinata's and he asked,"What the hell are you doing sitting on Gaara? Let him go!"

"Heh... just like Itachi said. The one who barges in and barks first... never said anything about the Sharingan though." Deidara said to Sasori.

Naruto's eyes spun with the amount of Chakra he was channeling into them as his anger increased slowly.

"Oooh! So scary... not! Please! I've seen scarier in Itachi than in you!" Deidara taunted only to see Naruto's eyes morphed into his Mangekyo version.

"Wait! How are you using the Mangekyo Sharingan? You have to kill your best friend to activate those eyes!" Sasori shouted in astoundation.

"Nope... Just really huge sorrow... most can't feel that much sorrow unless they kill their best friend, I activated it by failing to bring Sasuke back to the village and knowing what Orochimaru is going to do to him." Naruto said.

 _ **Far Away in the Hidden Sound Village**_

"Soon it will be your turn Sasuke." Orochimaru said as he continued to plow Kabuto.

Sasuke grew sick at the idea before resolving himself to kill Orochimaru soon, before he had the chance to try anything.

 _ **Back at the Plot**_

"Now then I am going to annihilate you utterly before I turn to your partner there and then we're going to be taking Gaara back." Naruto stated firmly before making 2 **Rasengans** in his hand. When he did that Hinata took out her bow and knocked 2 arrows before launching it at the two Missing Ninja from the Hidden Stone Village and the Village Hidden in the Sand known as Deidara and Sasori. They dodged them, but were surprised to find a Naruto infront of each of them with a **Rasengan** in each hand before he plowed them into their stomachs and shouted," **Rasengan Barrage!** "

The two of them were launched backwards as they stood up and growled at the two of them before the saw a flash of yellow behind them and when they turned around, Deidara literrally lost control of his bowels and Sasori was having a hard time breathing correctly due to the fact that they saw Naruto and Hinata's Paths before them, unhenged. Minato had a **Rasengan** in each hand, Tobirama had water swirling around him as his hands were in the Dragon hand sign, Hashirama had his **Wood Golem Jutsu** active, A had his **Lightning Armor** , Muu had his **Dust Style: Particle Separation Jutsu** ready, and Hanzo had his kusarigama ready whilst breathing out poisonous gas. On Hinata's side, Kushina was in the Crimson Whirlpool Taijutsu stance, Mito was wielding 2 swords, Asura was using Hashirama's **Wood Dragon Jutsu** , Indra had his Susan'no active, one of the two used **Crystal Style: Crystal Dragon Jutsu** , and the other had his **Lava Style: Lave Golem Jutsu** ready. Deidara screamed like a little girl and Sasori tried, desperately, to dodge only for the both of them to get the crap beaten out of them. Deidara caught the wrong side of Naruto's Paths, whilst Sasori caught the wrong side of Hinata's Paths. Deidara was hit by Minato's twin **Rasengans** , before flying towards Tobirama who launched his **Water Dragon Jutsu** at him, which launched him towards Hashirama who hit him with his with the fist of his **Wood Golem Jutsu** , which made him fly towards A who hit him with a fist sending him hurling towards Hanzao who sliced him into pieces and poisoned him before kicking the pieces to Muu who decintigrated him with his **Dust Style: Particle Separation Jutsu**. Sasori was hit from multiple different places, making him abandon Hiruko the puppet, only for Mito to be there and slice his limbs off before kicking his limbs and main body doen towards Asura who used his **Wood Dragon Jutsu** to devour his chakra leaving him helpless and then he kicked him towards the Guren who was a member of Hinata's Paths as they encountered her on their journey and she encased him in a crystal prison with her **Crystal Style: Crystal Dragon Jutsu** which sent him towards Karyu who used his **Lava Style: Lava Golem Jutsu** to erode Sasori into nothingness.

"Umm... Whoa... I didn't expect the two of you along with the others to be able to easily take down 2 S-Rank Rogue Ninja." Kakashi said impressed.

"This is what we trained for Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said smiling at him whilst Hinata nodded in agreement.

Kakashi nodded before he examined Gaara and found that he had no pulse, but that was when he felt a pulse of chakra coming from Hinata.

"Naruto-kun... Shukaku's chakra is within the statue along with Matatabi's, Isobu's, Kokuo's, Saiken's, and Chomei's!" Hinata informed him.

Naruto looked at the statue and Kurama informed him that it was the husk of the 10 Tails, the original Biiju who was sealed into the Sage of Six Paths and then separated to form the 9 Biiju.

"I see.. this is most troubling... Did you hear that Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded her head before asking what were they going to do now.

Naruto smirked before looking at his father, mother, and Mito before saying," We're going to release them from the statue... Now then they most likely used the **9 Phantom Dragons Sealing Jutsu** which means that there are only 2 ways of releasing them, we perform the unsealing ceremony ourselves which will take 3 days each, and there is no telling we'll suceed due to their leader's ability to resummon this statue... or we can destroy the statue and that will unleash them, but they'll be in a blood rage for the most part."

Hinata nodded her head before she bagan to think about it before Kakashi walked up and asked,'What are you guys talking about?"

"That statue currently holds 7 of the 9 Tailed Beasts... we plan to free them due to the fact that not even they deserve to be imprisoned against their will." Naruto said surprising not only Kakashi and Chiyo, but also Kurama as well.

"I see... you do realize how stupid and dangerous this plan sounds right?" Kakashi asked.

"It's either we release them now and have them on our side, or we don't and have to face them later on and have them against us. I don't know about you, but I'm leaning more towards the first option." Naruto said as he smiled at Kakashi making him nod his head at Naruto's reasoning.

"So Hinata... how do you suggest we destroy this statue, if it is what Kurama thinks it is, then it will be quite difficult to destroy." Naruto asked.

"How about your Wind, Lightning, and Fire combination **Rasengan**?" Hinata asked.

"That takes a while to perform... wait! Unlike the Akatsuki who have only 10 members we have more than that! We have... 16! 16 members with us! 14 of which are on par with us! We could totally unseal the 7 Tailed Beasts and have it done in almost half the time!" Naruto shouted elated.

"Ummm... we don't really have that much time Naruto..." Hinata reminded him.

"Damn, your right... I guess **Obliteration Rasenshuriken** it is then." Naruto said as he made 4 Shadow Clones. 1 to help him with the Shape Manipulation, 1 to add Wind Style, 1 to add Fire Style, and the last one to add Lightning Style.

"Unreal! So much chakra in a single Jutsu..." Kakashi said amazed.

" **Combination Style: Obliteration Rasenshuriken!** " Naruto announced before hurling it at the statue which exploded in a dome of slicing wind with uncountable blades, searing inferno, and shocking electrical energy.

Kakashi had his Sharingan out and tried to count the blades, but he couldn't and he also saw that even 3 of the 5 Kage, didn't have enough chakra put together to use this Jutsu. When the dome cleared it showed that the head of the statue was gone and that 7 different chakras were coming out and soon they took the form of a Tanuki, a Monster Cat, a Turtle, an Ape, a Dolphin Horse, a Slug, and a Rhinoscerus Beetle.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, and Chomei... I am the Jinchuuriki for Kurama... I have released you from your prison." Naruto announced.

They all looked at him and could tell that, besides them, he was the strongest in the room, on par with the female close to him.

" **Then why does the female have Kurama's chakra as well?** " Matatabi asked glaring at him not trusting him.

"Because she is my mate, and I share everything with her, including Kurama's chakra... it was his idea to begin with anyway." Naruto commented.

The 7 Tailed Beasts look at each other before nodding and Chomei, being the strongest there said," **We Tailed Beasts now owe you our very lives... Do not mistake it as anything more, but we will be in touch.** " and then they vanished into the very air itself. Kakashi was surprised that they didn't immediately attack as was Kurama, but Naruto sighed in relief before he heard," **We will be in touch more often than you realize.** "

They walked out as Might Guy and his team were fighting off Naruto's Shadow Clones clones and Naruto sighed before slapping a seal onto each one of them only for them to dissipate into thin air. Hinata glanced back and saw that Deidara was just a pile of clay that chakra was gathering into.

"Everyone... I think it's best if we run for our lives right about now." Hinata said calmly.

"Why?" Tenten asked as Neji turned his Byakugan on and looked where Hinata was looking at.

"I see a massive amount of chakra gathering in one spot and it will only have highly explosive results." Neji commented.

Everyone ran as fast as they could, carrying Gaara along the way as a massive explosion rippled through the landscape and nearly swallowed them up if Kakashi hadn't turned around with his Sharingan Eye morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan and he said,"Kamui."

Using the power of his Mangekyo Sharingan he swallowed up the explosion into an alternate deminsion where it would remain until released.

What happened next was something no one would have forseen... Naruto ran up and punched Kakashi in the face and asked him,"Who did you kill? The only 2 ways for someone to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan is to either A: kill your best friend which I know for a fact you have not done, or B: suffer immence sorrow, usually by killing a loved one so tell me... who did you kill?"

Kakashi sighed before getting up and explaining how he accidently killed his teammate Rin once when she was forced to become the Jinchuuriki for the 3 Tails and how she had begged him to kill her and how he refused and when he turned around to fight, she launched herself into the path of his Chidori and killed herself upon his hand. The shock and sorrow he felt at that moment was what triggered his Mangekyo Sharingan to awaken. Naruto sighed before nodding his head and soon he saw Chiyo using a Jutsu on Gaara and when he saw the Jutsu finish he saw her pass away and Gaara open his eyes.

"Gaara! How are you buddy?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto? I'm alive now... How are you?" Gaara asked smiling at his friend.

"I'm doing alright... I'm married now, so there's that, but beyond that I'm doing just alright." Naruto said smiling at him before grabbing him and the others and then they were gone in a flash of yellow.

They reappeared outside the Kazekage's office which Gaara entered and saw Baki behind his desk in his seat and Baki jumped out of it the moment he saw Gaara.

"I had to fill in for you Lord Gaara." Baki said.

"Thank you Baki... you are dismissed." Gaara said as he then walked to the treasury and pulled out 2.5 million ryo.

"This is for you Naruto and Hinata... it is the bounty for Sasori of the Red Sand and now I must go see my older brother who is in the hospital." Gaara said handing over the large stack of bills.

Naruto pocketed the money and said,"No problem Gaara... tell Kankuro that I said to get better soon!"

"I will relay those wishes to him Naruto." Gaara said as he left.

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Guy, Tenten, Lee, and Neji all ran off towards Konoha which was a 3 day jounrey but they made it in 1.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Tsunade was doing her paperwork much to Shizune's shock when a knock came from the door and Tsunade paused in her work and shouted for the knocker to enter. Kakashi entererd and she smiled and asked,"Ah. Kakashi, how would you rank them after seeing them in action?"

"I'd honestly would recommend them for the ANBU, but since they turned their noses up at that idea, I've decided to nominate them to take the Jounin Exams."

"The Jounin Exams? The ones that start in less than a month? The same ones that have half of their enterees killed due to the dangerous levels of combat the enterees are subjected to? The same ones that only Neji has so far passed out of their entire generation?" Tsunade asked with Shizune mirroring her.

"The very same." Kakashi said smiling.

"Are you insane? There is no way that they would be able to survive those trials!" Tsunade shouted.

"Actually I believe that not only would they survive them, but that they would blow away any and all competition on the matter." Kakashi said smiling at her from beneath his mask.

Tsunade sighed before nodding her head in accepting before she glared at him and said,"If they die in these trials, I will make you catch Tora for 15 years straight, naked, not even with your mask on, soaked in cat nip, and forced to catch him with your feet, without chakra. And that is before I finally maim you to the point that you are begging for death and then, but only then, will Hiashi have the honor of killing you himself followed by his entire clan... Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Kakashi said shaking in fear and holding his hands over his crotch as he had wet himself slightly at the thought.

"Good... now out you go." Tsunade said

 _ **Later that afternoon**_

Kakashi informed them that he had nominated them for the Jounin Exams which were around 100 times more difficult than the Chuunin Exams and that there were no teams in the Jounin Exams. Naruto and Hinata smirked before they began to train for the 3 weeks left before the start of the Jounin Exams. They trained their body, chakra, elements, and even their other abilities like Kenjutsu and the like.

 _ **3 Weeks Later**_

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the spot for the Jounin Exams. They saw people from Suna, Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, and the other minor ninja villages. From Konoha particularly they saw Kiba, Choji, and Ino. They chatted with them for a little bit until a red headed woman came out and Naruto overheard some of the Kiri ninja mutter,"Mizukage-sama."

"Alright everyone settle down! We are here today to have the Jounin Selection Exams! These Exams are very hard, I see a few of you who should have been here last year, but could not make it... as it is like the Chuunin Selection Exams, this Exam comes in 3 parts. As it is now, we are currently only on part 1... your task is to find a flower in the desert that can be used to poison someone with Jounin level chakra reserves and bring me both the flower and the cure for it as it will be tested upon some of my very own Jounin who have graciously volunteered. However I do not want just any poisonous flower that can kill a Jounin level ninja. No! I want a flower that only blooms in a sandy area when filled with blood and only sprouts about every 3 years. Begin!" Mei shouted and like a bolt of lightning Naruto and Hinata were off towards Konoha where they knew that Gaara had helped Rock Lee fight off Kimimaru and as such was a sandy area that has seen bloodshed and it had been about 3 years since that day, so by all rights, it should still be there. Kiba, Ino, and Choji were following them, because Kiba had the exact same idea, but were much too slow to even try to keep up, let alone over take them.

 _ **At the site**_

Naruto and Hinata examined the entire clearing with their Byakugan blazing as they searched high and low for the flowers as everyone went to Sunagakure no Sato to find a flower there, not knowing that the ingredient that they are searching for are immediately picked and used in the poisons used by the Puppet Masters. They soon found the flowers and quickly dug around them to make sure that not only did they get the flowers, but also the roots and bulbs inside of it and soon they put them into a sealing scroll and left whilst Kiba and the others were just arriving.

 _ **Along the way**_

Naruto and Hinata were ambushed by a team from Kumo.

"Ah! An unmarked Hyuuga and the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox... Raikage-sama will be much pleased if we were to bring the two of you in, but I think he'll be just as pleased if not more so if we kill the two of you, bring back the Hyuuga's eyes and gain the position of Jounin all in the same day... Kiriyu, Korra, let's get this over with." the lone female said to her two teammates.

"Right!" the two males said as they launched themselves at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto frowned at what they said before his eyes morphed from the Byakugan to the Sharingan and from there they morphed once again to his Mangekyo Sharingan and he placed all three within a **Tsukiyomi**. He then grumbled how people neede to learn not to piss him off especially Kumo.

Hinata just smiled at him and then they left once again before they ran into a team from Kiri who had seen them fight and were somewhat prepared. They all launched a set of **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsus** at them and Hinata stepped in and used the Hyuuga Clan's **Rotation** to disolve the **Water Dragon Jutsus** but what they didn't think to notice was Naruto had a Jutsu of his own to deliver to them.

 **"Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Infinite Water Dragons!** " Naruto shouted from behind Hinata and the water from the Kiri ninja's **Water Dragon Jutsus** arose to form 420 water dragons before they hit all three evenly and they were knocked out and so the left once more. They soon arrived before Mei and gave her the ingredients and she immediately tested them on one of her Jounin who immediately began displaying signs of poisoning and then she made the antitodes before giving them to him and passing the 2 of them and informed them that the next phase of the Jounin Exams were in Iwagakure no Sato.

Naruto groaned at that and Hinata patted his shoulder before the two of them left for the Hidden Stone Village which had a gradge against the 4th Hokage and if they found out that Naruto was his son, they would never let him leave alive. They ran towards the Village Hidden in the Stone and came up on it 5 days later. When they walked up on it they were stopped by the guard who asked them what was their business there.

"We're here for the Jounin Selection Exam Second Portion." Hinata said.

"Eh? The Jounin Selection Exam? That part doesn't start for another 3 days! How did you get here so quickly from all the way from the Land of Water?" the gate gaurd asked.

"We ran the whole way." Naruto said lazily.

"You... ran... the whole way? Even flying it takes the Tsuchikage 3 days to get there and another 3 back!" the gate gaurd.

"We made the trip in... 2 days... wow... alright then can we speak to the Tsuchikage about getting a hotel so that we can be here for the Jounin Selection Exams?" Hinata asked.

"Your friend there looks very familiar... do I know you from somewhere?" the man asked.

"Answer my wife please." Naruto hedged.

"Uh... yeah... the STONE will take you to the Tsuchikage." the gate gaurd said as he waved over some STONE agents.

The STONE agents came forth and grabbed them before they vanished in a swirl of stones and reappeared in front of the Tsuchikage.

"Who are you young whipersnappers?" Onoki asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is my wife Hinata Uzumaki. We are here for the Jounin Selection Exams in 3 days. We kinda got here early and so we are here to ask for a hotel room so that we can still be here for the Exams." Naruto politely answered and made their request.

"I see... You know who you remind me of? A man by the name of Minato Namikaze... he eventually became the 4th Hokage... rumor had it that he married a woman with the same last name as you do... Tell me and do not lie to me boy... are you _his_ son?" Onoki asked.

"If I was, would you have me killed?" Naruto asked.

"Oh heavens no! When he became Hokage I personally wanted to go see and congratulate him, but he was quite suspicious of me. Not surprising being as quite a few of my ninja do have grudges against him, so I guess he just assumed that it was my order, but I assure you that it was not." Onoki said.

Naruto sighed befoe looking at Hinata who was scanning him with her Byakugan who just nodded her head.

"My true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox, husband to Hinata Hyuuga who is now Hinata Namikaze." Naruto revealed.

"I see... Interesting... You are quite brave to come here knowing my people's grudge against your father... You may have room number 429 in the Stone Mountain Hotel next door... whilst you are here you will not go by those names though... hmmm... You will be known as Arashi Kaname and Kimika Hyuuga. I will personally hand a message to your Hokage about this change in names for the time being. It will only take 3 days if I travel quickly enough and without rest." Onoki said smiling at them.

Naruto and Hinata smiled and nodded their heads as they caught the key and headed next door to the Stone Mountain Hotel. They went up to room number 429 and laid down and rested before getting up and began training for the whole day. The next day they decided to go on a date. They decided to eat breakfast at the hotel which was serving western foods such as eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. They then walked to one of the parks in the Hidden Stone Village and then walked around until lunch time. Around noon they laid down and had a picnic for lunch that Hinata made for them. Once they were done they chatted for a little bit, cracking jokes at each other and soon night began to fall and they walked off and decided to eat some more western food for supper. They had steak, potatos, dinner rolls, and salad for dinner and when they were done they paid the resturant and even left a tip for the waitress and they left and went back to their hotel. Unfortunately they passed by one of the bars where a Shinobi was leaving and was quite inebriated. He took one look at Naruto and immediately charged at him and shouted,"Die! Namikaze!"

Naruto immediately went on the defensive and quickly disarmed the man, before flipping him over his shoulder and threw him into the street after having used the Gentle Fist on a certain spot near the back of his head. The result was the man was unconscious. They soon entered their hotel only to see Onoki there with an angered look on his face.

"I heard that you knocked out one of my ninja." Onoki said in an even voice.

"He attacked me... I just merely defended myself." Naruto replied to the accusation also in an even voice.

"I doubt that unless he was... drunk... OH COME ON! How many times... I'm terribly sorry about that... When he awakens and sobers up, I will personally have a word with the ruffian." Onoki said.

"Thanks... Now if you don't mind we would like to go to bed before we get up and train tomorrow." Naruto said evenly.

Onoki nodded his head before he moved aside and allowed Naruto and Hinata to enter their hotel room. The next day they decided to train in their individual bloodlines and trained in the usage of the Byakugan, Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Rinnegan abilities. Soon night had fallen and they returned to the Hotel and fall asleep.

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Welcome all those who passed the 1st Phase of the Jounin Selection Exams! We will have the lot of you fight one another in a Fatal Four Way match! Killing is absolutely forbidden. If you kill your opponents you are automatically disqualified and your life will be forfeit. Now as their are 24 of you that means that only 6 of you will pass into the next phase of the match. Now then... as I call your name, you will come forth and fight to place in the next phase... Arashi Kaname... Imari Karakusa... Jihashi Kirishima... and Tsubasa Aono. Ready? Begin!" the referee shouted.

Naruto glanced at his opponents. Imari was a woman from Kiri and excelled at the usage of Kenjutsu judging by how she was at the ready with her katana. Jihashi was a man from Iwa and he looked like he was a Taijutsu user. Tsubasa however looked the most intimidating of them all as he was 7 feet tall and obviously was well rounded due to the fact that he had Lightning coursing over his body and he held a Kumo style katana at the ready whilst being in both a Kenjutsu and a Taijutsu stance. Not very comfortable, and not easy, but he was doing it. When the ref said that they could begin Tsubasa launched forward and sliced at Imari who ducked under it and engaged Tsubasa in Kenjutsu whilst Naruto engaged Jihashi in Taijutsu. Naruto swung his fist towards Jishashi's stomach only for him to raise up his knee and block it and respond with a round house kick of his own towards Naruto's face and it was coming at him quite fast.

But Naruto had faced faster in the forms of Rock Lee and Might Guy and as such, dodged the kick by jumping over Jihashi and ran through hand signs faster than anyone of the 3 others could see.

" **Water Style: Giant Torrent Jutsu.** " Naruto shouted and launched the 3 of them out of the arena and thus ended the match.

"Winner by ring out, Arashi Kaname." the judge shouted then began the next," Next up are... Kimika Hyuuga... Akaznegnog Gongenzaka... Tsukune Jibashi... and Kuroka Imarinata."

Hinata walked up and saw that besides her, there was only one other female in the group and that was Kuroka who looked like she had a thing for cats as she was dressed like one in a weird way. Akaznegnog was a massive man at 6 foot 9 inches and was obviously built for Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and even Genjutsu if her Byakugan was reading him correctly. Tsukune was a small man, but he had the largest chakra reserves out of the men in the fight. So he was obviously a Ninjutsu specialist, but from the stance he was taking, it was obvious that Taijutsu was no stranger to him either. She decided to make things interesting a little bit and smirked as she looked towards Naruto and thought towards him,' _Should I use my Sharingan or Rinnegan? Or should I stick with my Byakugan?'_

Naruto chuckled before replying,' _Best not to make a scene so stick with the Byakugan until the finals.'_

Hinata nodded before she turned back and her Byakugan blazed back into life as the announcer shouted,"BEGIN!"

"Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms!" Hinata shouted as she hit every single one of the contestants with so much force and so quickly that they were knocked out of the arena with 42 of their chakra points and that was enough to knock them unconscious for the most part as Tsukune was still conscious and muttered,"Shit... Such awesome power within a Hyuuga... I should have figured as much coming from someone who came from a Clan."

Hinata exited and then Onoki came up to them and congratulated them and said that they could go ahead and leave if they wished, but to be warned because the next part of the Jounin Selection Exams were in Kumogakure no Sato making Hinata shake in fear for a moment. They then nodded before they packed their things and left. They headed towards Kumogakure no Sato before they encountered two people that wore black robes with red clouds on them.

"Hmmm... Kakuzu... when are we gonna get there? We've been walking all fucking day and it's really starting to fucking piss me off as well as Lord Jashin! I haven't made a fucking sacrifice in his name yet. I mean shit man." the lavender headed man said.

"Shut up Hidan. I do not have the patience to deal with you today." Kakuzu said towards his partner.

"What about Jinchuuriki? Do you have the patience to deal with them?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm? Yeah we're just getting back from sealing away that 2 Tailed Bitch. Why?" Hidan asked making Naruto growl before he slammed a **Rasengan** into Hidan's stomach quicker than he could realize and he even marked him with a Hiraishin seal before turning around and blocking a Jutsu from Kakuzu.

"You have a lot of nerve attacking us... Hmm? I see... you're from Konoha... It's been a while since I last faced a Konoha ninja. The last one was Hashirama Senju... So show me the prowess of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Kakuzu shouted.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** " Naruto shouted.

" **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** Hinata called out from beside him.

" **Wind Style: Silent Breeze! Fire Style: Searing Migrane!** " Kakuzu shouted evening the odds and canceling their Jutsu combination with an equally powerful one.

Naruto and Hinata dodged as Hidan came after them with his scythe. They kept dodging until their back hit a tree and then they hopped up the tree.

"Aww... Are the little bitches afraid of little old fucking me? Get the fuck down here you fucking shit stains so that I can fucking sacrifice you for the glory of Lord Jashin." Hidan shouted at them.

" **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!** " Naruto shouted as he sent the strongest Fire Style Jutsu he had at his disposal at him.

" **Wind Style: Great Spiraling Dragon!** :" Hinata shouted making Naruto look at her questiononingly as a truly massive wind dragon made of an uncountable amount of tiny blades made of the very air itself. Naruto was even cut slightly next to her and she was getting cut up a bit, but when it combined with Naruto's **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation** it formed a massive inferno that obliterated Hidan and burned him into ashes. Kakuzu laughed aloud before finally saying,"Finally! Finally someone shut that motherfucker up! I would let you guys live for this favor, but that would ruin my reputation... I hope you guys understand."

"Oh we understand... I hope you understand, but about a week ago, we released the Tailed Beasts that the Akatsuki captured. So the One Tails, 2 Tails, 3 Tails, 4 Tails, 5 Tails, 6 Tails, and 7 Tails are all gone for you guys. Anyway... **Lightning Style: Thunder Clap Dragon Jutsu!** " Naruto shouted as he ran through handsigns.

He then clapped his hands and the sonic boom that was created from it expanded outward before transforming into a dragon which was translucent in color and was surrounded by an electrical color.

"My wife may have invented a new Jutsu and now so have I... I have no idea how strong this Jutsu is but I did just throw in 28 handsigns and as much chakra as I threw into my **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation** so there's that." Naruto informed him.

"My turn... **Water Style: Explosion Dragon!** " Hinata shouted making up a new Jutsu off of the fly and soon they combined and flew towards Kakuzu who smirked and formed his ultimate Jutsu, Earth Grudge: Final Shot to counter their combined Jutsus. The two Jutsus collided and fought for dominance before they both decipated.

"Damn... he's still countering us, Hinata-hime." Naruto said lowly.

' _Hit him with the Rasenshuriken.'_ Hinata suggested mentally informed him.

Naruto nodded before asking,' _That takes nearly as much time as the combination one... Do you think you could distract him long enough for me to hit him with it?'_

Hinata giggled before nodding her head and rushed off and engaged Kakuzu in a Taijutsu battle whilst Naruto made 2 Shadow Clones to help him make his original completed **Rasengan** technique alongside another for a different purpose. Whilst this was going on Hinata was pounding Kakuzu with Gentle Fist strikes whilst he was trying to dodge, realizing that when he tried to block her attacks, his chakra points were being shut off. After about 10 minutes of it he jumped back and thought,' _I need to stop doing short range if I wanna defeat this Hyuuga Bitch. Wait what the hell is that?'_

" **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!** " Naruto shouted and then launched his Jutsu at him from the side lines.

' _Did he just_ _ **throw**_ _that Jutsu?'_ Kakuzu asked himself amazed, astounded, and frightened.

Naruto smirked as the Jutsu collided with Kakuzu and sent him flying backwards before rising into the air and exploding into a massive dome of swirling, slicing, winds.

Hinata, whom was in the way, simply used a substitution Jutsu to replace herself with one of her husband's Shadow Clones which Naruto immediately dispelled once it was in place.

"Damn it... I can't believe that you destroyed 3 of my 5 hearts! I'm gonna kill you!" Kakuzu shouted before Naruto made 2 more **Shadow Clones.**

" **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!** " Naruto shouted.

" **Wind Style: Great Spinning Dragon of the North Wind!** " his Shadow Clone called out.

" **Lightning Style: Voltic Dragon!** " the last Shadow Clone announced before they launched their Jutsus simultaeneously and then they converged into a single focal point and form a massive electirically charged white inferno dragon that was glaring menacingly at Kakuzu who whimpered..

" **Combination Style: Annihilation Judgement!** " They shouted simultaeneously.

The giant monstrosity of a Jutsu charged at Kakuzu who screamed like a bitch and the Jutsu destroyed everything around the site of the Jutsu and left it infirtile and then they left for Kumogakure no Sato once more.

 _ **Kumogakure no Sato**_

"Halt! Who are you?" one of the gate gaurds asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my wife Hinata Hyuga. We are here for the 3rd Part of the Jounin Selection Exams." Naruto informed him.

"But that's not for another 3 days!" the gate gaurdian

"Really? Even after spending 2 days in that one village and that night outside? Not just that but the fight against the Akatsuki as well?" Naruto asked.

"Well most Jounin Candidates get lost on the way, I guess Konoha, like Kumo do not waste time in not teaching our ninjas about geography." the gate gaurd replied.

"I guess so, I wouldn't know as my teachers would send me out of the room for 'disrupting class' during lessons like those." Naruto said smiling as he and Hinata entered before turning around and asked if they could see the Raikage.

The Gate Gaurd nodded before motioning for a few members of BOLT to take them to the Raikage's Office.

When they arrived they saw a big man slam another through his door and shouted," Damn it Bee, I told you to stop the rapping and find out what happened to Yugito!"

"Umm... excuse me Raikage-sama?" Naruto began making the Raikage turn to him.

"This Yugito person, wouldn't happen to be a blonde female that housed the 2 Tails would it?" Naruto asked.

"That's classified." A answered.

"I'll take that as a yes... Well you see... On our way here we passed by 2 Akatsuki members who were leaving the area and they told us that they just got done killing the 2 Tails' Jinchuuriki and unsealing the 2 Tails and then resealing it into a statue... Don't worry about finding them because not only are they dead, but there aren't any bodies to find." Naruto informed him.

"Did they have Yugito's body on them?" A asked.

"No they did not." Hinata answered.

"I see... Bee go find her body and bring it here... We must bury her as a hero." A said.

"Indeed we do, fool ya fool." Bee rapped before dashing off.

"I see that you care for your former Jinchuuriki... quite... unusual." Naruto commented testing the Raikage's temper.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT HER PAIN!?" A shouted at him in anger.

"I would know her pain as much as Killer Bee-san would." Naruto said smiling at him.

"You're a Jinchuuriki?" A asked.

"Yeah... Word has it that this village tried to kidnap not only my wife here, but also my mother before my father and father-in-law stopped the attempt." Naruto stated

"But that would mean that the two of you are..." A began, recognition in his eyes.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I hear that the only person that could rival my father in speed was you. You have my respect for that. However for trying to kidnap my-" Naruto said before A interrupted.

"Actually those were my father's doings and I do apologize for it we have no more interest in those kinds of things. We are interested in just making better militariarized weaponry, and fortifying our ninja's abilities and skills." A informed him.

"Oh... alright then. The mistakes of the father should not be on the shoulders of the son, unless the son is like his father." Naruto said sagely.

"I completely agree with you there... Now then I will set you up with the penthouse suite. All expenses paid in the Thundering Cumilonimbus Hotel next door... Our training grounds are yours to use and so is our library. If you two go out tell them to put it on my tab." A said not realizing the mistake he just made.

Naruto and Hinata walked next door and checked in and told the room keeper that the Raikage gave them the Penthouse and that he would be paying for their stay there. The man immediately showed them to the very large room where they smiled and explored the room a little bit and noticed that they had a fully stocked fridge and a fully stocked kitchen. The bathroom came with a jacuzzi, shower, bathtub, and even a indoor, heated, swimming pool! There was one bed, although that wouldn't be much of a problem for them. It even had a deck that showed a great view of Kumogakure no Sato. The one bed though was absolutely massive. Bigger than a California King size bed. It was big enough to fit 20 people on it and they still be comfortable. They fell asleep in the bed and awoke at around midnight and went out to the nearest training ground.

Once there they saw A, and Bee there standing in front of a monument in the shape of a woman made out of solid diamond.

"Is that?" Hinata asked.

"Yes... This is the memorial monument to our beloved friend, sister, and comrade; Yugito Nii... She loved diamonds." A said sadly.

Naruto and Hinata immediately paid their respects, then turned to leave, only to catch a flash of blue, yellow, and green out of their periferals.

"Matatabi." Naruto muttered so that A and Bee could not hear them, but Hinata would.

Hinata nodded inconspicuously and then they dashed after the Tailed Beast and eventually caught up to her.

"Matatabi-sama... What are you doing around here? If the Akatsuki were to figure out where you are, they could recapture you.' Naruto said.

"I came to pay my respects to my late Jinchuuriki for I knew her quite well and she was a dear friend of mine." Matatabi said.

"I see... I'm sorry to here about your loss Matatabi-san, but if you do not leave here, the Akatsuki will send more members after you and A-san and Bee-san would only seal you away into a different host." Hinata stated.

"I thank you for your concern and I think that I will go into hiding in one of the caves in the mountains around here." Matatabi informed them before leaving.

Naruto and Hinata left and then went back to the training ground and trained and smirked as they relished in the physical exersion. When they were done the sun was well into the sky and they left to get something to eat and found a sushi resturant and entered and when the waiter saw who they were started to sweat and immediately had them sit at a table and waited patiently for their orders.

They each ordered the sushi platter, which funny enough was the only thing that was edible as everything else was drinkable and then they saw it was a sushi and tea resturant that served sushi with multiple different flavors of tea. They decided on lavender tea as that was Hinata's personal favorite and when their order came, they immediately began to eat before paying and left. As they came across the gate they noticed that Kiba, Ino, and Choji whom apparently had passed not only the 1st task, but also had passed the 2nd task as well, but not unscathed as Choji was scruffed up, Ino was panting and her outfit was in tatters, and Kiba looked the wost of the three, but they had a feeling that Kiba inflicted those wounds himself being as he tried to keep from looking at Ino and she was glaring at him.

"Alright Kiba, what did you do now?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing! I just happened to mention that she was showing more skin than usual due to her wardrobe being in tatters and then she used her **Mind Transfer Jutsu** on me and then made me mutilate myself!" Kiba shouted angrily.

Hinata sighed before going up to Ino and dragged her off to the nearest clothing store and when they returned, Ino was wearing a Kumo uniform, but in Konoha's colors.

"Stupid idiots didn't even have purple! How can they not cary the awesome color that is purple?" Ino asked angrily shouting at the fact that apparently only Konoha carried the color purple.

"If it means that much to you then where a henge to make it look like your usual outfit then." Hinata said growing tired of Ino's shouting.

Ino smacked her hean and asked,"Why did I never think about that?"

"I don't know nor do I care anymore. Although it is good to see that the three of you made it here. With 2 days to spare." Hinata said smiling.

"2 days? When did you guys get here?" Kiba asked.

"Last night." Naruto said simply.

"Hey did you two see that huge field of desolation out there about an hour outside the village?" Choji asked.

"Nope... we caused it." Naruto said simply.

Kiba's, Ino's, and Choji's eyes widened and asked,"Why?"

"We encountered two unsavory individuals before they tried to kill us, we simply returned the favor and as you can see... we're still alive." Naruto said simply.

"Ummm... exactly who were they?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded and he replied," Kakuzu of the 5 Hearts whom was a rogue ninja from the Hidden Waterfall Village and then there was Hidan the Jashinist from the Land of Hot Springs."

"What? Those are two S-Class ninja! And you say that the two of you went against them and won?" Ino asked amazed at that little piece of information.

"That's right. What's the surprise about? The 3 of you have seen the two fo us take on the Hyuga Clan Elders who were A-Rank ninja in their prime and now were about B-Rank, but there were many of them so it equaled to be about S-Rank once before." Hinata asked.

"The surprise is that even Shikamaru hasn't come up with a way to defeat the two of them yet, and he's been trying since the two of you left the village." Choji said as he ate from a bag of barbeque flavored chips.

"I see... that would be very much of a surprise indeed... tell Shikamaru that Hidan has been burned to ashes and Kakuzu is dead for us when you next see him okay Choji?" Naruto asked.

"Unless he's on a date with Temari and then wait until he's alone." Hinata said being ever the romantic.

"He swears up and down that there is nothing going on between the two of them and she backs him up on it." Ino said.

"They're lying to get privacy of their love lives. Think about it... Former enemies from the Chuunin Exams now lovers? The gossip lovers all over Konoha would eat that shit up in a heart beat. Now imagine when you or heaven forbid, Sakura finds out... Then there goes their privacy and their intamacy because the two of you ruined their moment." Naruto informed them.

Ino and Choji immediately nodded their heads knowing not to provoke the blonde kunoichi from the Hidden Sand Village by interrupted a moment with the Nara. They had done so last year. It had all began as a spar befor it turned into a royal beat down.

 _ **2 Days Later**_

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Choji, and the other participants were standing in the arena in Kumogakure no Sato. The Raikage was informing them that it would be a Battle Royale. Everyone against everyone making Naruto and Hinata smirk at each other before taking a Taijutsu stance against the others. The others, minus Kiba, Ino, and Choji; all laughed at them before taking their own Taijutsu stances towards them.

"They don't know what they've gotten themselves into." Kiba muttered.

Ino nodded her head as the Raikage began the final part to the Jounin Exams.

Naruto and Hinata immediately vanished and the others went flying shocking everyone.

"I almost didn't catch what happened! They vanished and I couldn't see them until they had already hit them. The Hyuuga is easily the fastest of the two, she arrived first and delivered the most hits. The Uzumaki is by far the strongest of the two, but he is almost as fast as she is. She is almost as strong as he is. They are quite powerful. Easily Jounin level ninja if not Kage level. I say that they pass this part of the Jounin Exams." A said to himself.

"Raikage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, and Hokage-sama are all here to watch this part of the Jounin Exams." Darui informed him.

"Excellent... Send them here." A ordered.

Mei Terumi, Onoki, and Tsunade all piled into the booth and saw that Naruto and Hinata were decimating the competition.

"I knew that they would be at the finals and I knew that they would decimate them." Tsunade said happily.

"I see that the Namikaze couple are showing their prowess." Onoki said making Tsunade glance at him nervously which he noticed.

"Unlike what you may think, I never once blamed the Namikaze boy for killing my men. Too late did I realize my mistakes. My men however, still have some hatred towards the Namikaze family... In fact I would like to apologize formally for one of my men, whilst drunk, attacked young Naruto and he did defend himself, but regretably it happened no matter how much I wish it hadn't happened." Onoki said to her.

Tsunade growled at him before accepting his apology and they went back to watching the match which showed that the other participants were just getting up and Kiba, Ino, and Choji were off to the side. Naruto and Hinata weaved through handsigns.

" **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!** " Naruto said breathing a literal sea of white hot inferno.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** " Hinata said breathing a literal plethora of wind which combined with the sea of flames and created a massive ocean of destruction.

" **Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!** " all the Kiri ninja shouted.

" **Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!** :" all the Iwa ninja shouted.

The result was that only the Kumo ninja were harmed and not very much harmed as they had used the **Substitution Jutsu** to evade the literal ocean of death. They then rushed towards Naruto and Hinata who smirked at each other and nodded before turning back to the coming miniature army with their eyes morphing into the **Sharingan** shocking everyone that their eyes morphed.

"They're Uchiha?" A, Mei, and Onoki asked.

"Nope... Namikaze... Naruto is a special case as he is related not only to every Hokage throughout the ages, but he is also the only person with an ancestral line to both the Hyuga Clan and the Uchiha Clan, Hinata as his wife, recieved a seal that not only shared their chakra, but also their blood lines and even a couple of other things such as mental communication." Tsunade explained.

"I see that is quite ingenious. How come you don't use those seals among the others of your village?" Onoki asked.

"Because it's more of a Mate Mark Seal. It will only work on the two of them and only them so we can't use it in that way." Tsunade informed them.

Down in the stadium, everyone was being thrown around like rag dolls by Naruto and Hinata as they were using the **Sharingan** to predict their opponent's moves and therefor dodge them and use it to their advantage by tossing people aside using either the Crimson Whirlpool or the Gentle Fist. Soon the only ones left were a Kumo nin, a Kiri nin, a Iwa nin, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Grrr... I can't take sitting on the side lines anymore! Let's go Akamaru! **Fang Over Fang!** " Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru attacked the nearest ninja to them which happened to be the Iwa Ninja. Ino used her **Mind Transfer Jutsu** on the Kiri ninja who was checking her out and Choji used his **Spiky Human Boulder** to attack the Kumo ninja. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and laid back and watched the 6 ninja duke it out to fight them.

"Don't they realize that they are being lazy on a battle field?" A asked.

"Well... They were going to take the Exams by storm but when Kiba, Ino, and Choji showed up they decided to give them a chance. But when they were in the arena they chose not to attack their comrades and as such give them a chance to show their skills, however since Kiba attacked the nearest ninja, they decided to allow the three of them the chance to prove themselves worthy of the rank of Jounin." Tsunade said smiling at the other Kage.

"Sir... the Kazekage is here to watch the rest of the match." Darui said surprising everyone.

"Send the runt in." A said as Gaara entered the booth and witnessed Kiba, Ino, and Choji get defeated, but not before dealing some major damage to their opponents.

Naruto stood back up and his eyes morphed into the legendary **Rinnegan** and he said," **Bansho Ten'nin**!"

The three ninja from three of the five great nations were pulled towards him as Hinata stood up, her eyes in the legendary **Rinnegan** as well and she said," **Shinra Tensei**!"

Then Naruto's arm transformed into a cannon and he charged his chakra into a laser that he fired at them and knocked them out of the arena, but he made sure that it was wide enough and weak enough not to kill them, but powerful enough to do the job he wanted.

Naruto and Hinata smirked at each other before they settled into a Taijutsu stance and A appeared with his hands out and he said," Enough! I now command that these Exams are over. Everyone is to return to their countries and speak to their leaders."

Naruto and Hinata immediately relaxed and nodded before they said good bye to the Raikage and said that they would avenge Yugito's death soon.

A/N: Done! Now I know what a lot of you are thinking... Gross because Naruto and Hinata are related in this fanfic... well... Asura was Hagoromo's son and he fathered not only the Senju but also the Uzumaki Clan as well. Hamura was the father to the Hyuga Clan so if you think about it that way... they're related still so yeah. There's that... I know what a lot of you think about me rushing their relationship... I'm sorry, but personally I don't like the fact that Hinata was obvious with her feelings and Naruto was oblivious to them for 11 years! At 15 Hinata jumped in the middle of the fight against Pein and flat out admitted that she was in love with him. Did it get through his skull? No! He just went ape shit for Pein hurting one of his precious people! At 19 Hinata gets kidnapped, taken to the moon and that was when Naruto realized that she was in love with him. 11 YEARS! So yeah I rushed it. For poor Hinata's sake. Does this mean that Bolt and Himawari are going to be born earlier? Who knows! I sure don't yet, but I'll say one thing... I do have plans for a lot of stuff.


End file.
